This invention relates generally to improvements in bass drum beating equipment; more particularly it concerns enhanced drum beating capability and adjustable beater movement toward the drum, adjustable beater movement relative to a foot pedal, and enhanced stability, support and integration of such apparatus to improve its operability, use, and lengthen the life of such equipment.
Prior drum beating mechanisms as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,224; 4,188,853; 3,797,356; 3,750,517; 3,742,806; 3,543,632; 3,195,391; and 2,845,830 have lacked the unusual advantages and combinations of advantages, structurally and functionally, of the present invention. For example, prior drum beaters were collapsible, which weakened them structurally, in use, and they tended to move about during foot pedaling. Also, beater movement in response to pedal movement was too slow for many drummers. The present invention represents a substantial and unusual advance over the prior art, and fills a need for the above advantages as well as additional advantages as will appear.